persona4fandomcom-20200223-history
August 2011
This article is a stub. You can help Persona 4 Wiki by expanding it. : Please use April 2011 as an example. : During this month you can get these items by trading Fish: :* Cute Assassin: 6 Red Goldfish :* Red Battlesuit: 2 Huge Fish :* Chest Key: 2 Genji Ayu :* 3 Baits: 1 Inaba Trout *Note: After you rescued Mitsuo Kubo * Answer to Yosuke Hanamura: Alright, Let's do it! (+ Lovers) Monday 08/01 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus Social Link EXP. * There's a Homerun Bar in the freezer. (No effect) Tuesday 08/02 * Fusion Forecast: Use the Persona Samuel in fusion = Bonus stats, Skill change. Wednesday 08/03 * Call from Ai (relationship only). Thursday 08/04 * You can buy "Changing Careers" from the bookstore for 1500 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Friday 08/05 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. * Naoki Konishi will call you to hang out. (+Hanged Man, +Emperor) Saturday 08/06 * Fusion Forecast: Use Orthrus and Yatagarasu in fusion = Null Exhaust added, Bonus Social Link EXP. Sunday 08/07 * Shopping program: Paladin Armor + Longevity Pill x 2 for 20800 yen or Kitchen Knife + Myth-like Sword for 12800 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Bonus Social Link EXP. Monday 08/08 * Ai Ebihara will call you to hang out. (+ Moon, + Star, + Magician) If you decline, you still can make Social Link with Chie Satonaka or Yukio Amagi or Eri Minami. Tuesday 08/09 * Quest 27 available: Acquire 3 Fashionable Dishes. (From the guy in front of the bookstore at Shopping District South) Wednesday 08/10 * Kou Ichijo will call you to come to your room. (Obtained "The O-Cha Way" book, + Strength, + Justice) (If you decline, you still can make Social Link with Yukiko Amagi or Kanji Tatsumi. * Fusion Forecast: Bonus Support skill. Thursday 08/11 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. Friday 08/12 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. * Some of the activities in the evening is prohibited. * Last day to finish Void Quest Saturday 08/13 * Fusion Forecast: Create a Persona of the Death Arcana = Mediarama added, Bonus Social Link EXP. * Evening time unavailable. Sunday 08/14 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. * Shopping program: Wooden Bat + Longevity Pill x 2 for 14000 yen or Segaki Rice x 6 + Purifying Water x 4 for 8800 yen. * Talk to Ryotaro Dojima, he'll give you 40000 yen if you get the highest score of final exams. Monday 08/15 * Yosuke Hanamura will ask you to help out at Junes till Friday. (Earned 40000 yen, + Chariot, + Magician) Saturday 08/20 * Answer to Nanako Dojima: You look cute in it. (+ Justice) * Answer to Rise Kujikawa: First choice (+ Lovers), Second choice (+ Chariot), Third choice. (+ Priestess) Sunday 08/21 * Ai Ebihara will call you to hang out (Obtained "The Divine Way" book) * Answer to Ai Ebihara: I wish to be getting closer to you. (+ Moon) * The Sun Social Link may also call you instead of Ai. You will still receive the book but gain + Sun. Monday 08/22 * Quest 24 available: Bring him an Eternal Lamp. (From Refreshed old man at the Riverbank of Samegawa flood plain) * Quest 28 available: Bring her a Leaf Pochette. (From Younger twin at the Riverbed of Samegawa flood plain) * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Tuesday 08/23 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. * You will be asked to help Nanako Dojima with her homework for the next few nights. (+ Justice) Wednesday 08/24 * You can buy "Man-God" book at the bookstore for 1200 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Bonus Social Link EXP. * You help Nanako Dojima with her homework in the evening. (+ Magician, + Justice) Thursday 08/25 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. * You help Nanako Dojima with her homework in the evening. (+ Chariot, + Justice, + Priestess) Friday 08/26 * Chie Satonaka will call you to hang out. (Chariot Rank improved) If you declined, you can still make Social Link with Chie Satonaka, Rise Kujikawa, Eri Minami, Yosuke Hanamura. * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. * You help Nanako Dojima with her homework in the evening. * Answer to Nanako Dojima: No. (+ Justice) Saturday 08/27 * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Rangda = Null Ice added. * You help Nanako Dojima with her homework in the evening. (+ Emperor, + Lovers, + Justice) Sunday 08/28 * Rise Kujikawa will call you to hang out (Lovers Rank improved). * Shopping program: Thief Dagger + Longevity Pill x 2 for 20800 yen or Hell Magatama x 2 + Arc Magatama x 2 for 12800 yen. * You help Nanako Dojima with her homework in the evening. * Answer to Nanako Dojima: Male. (+ Justice) Monday 08/29 * You will be working on your homework for the Daytime. * It's the last evening you help Nanako Dojima with her homework. * Answer to Nanako Dojima: It stopped raining by then. (+ Justice) Tuesday 08/30 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. * There's a Junes original Shiokara in the fridge. (+ Courage) Wednesday 08/31 * All the day time unavailable.